Antigonish
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Ele conhecera, naquele dia, o homem dos olhos dourados que sobreviveram à lua e ao sangue. E em suas mãos estava a salvação ou a ruína daqueles orbes. XemSai


**DISCLAIMERS:  
****~ A série de games "**_**Kingdom Hearts**_**" pertence a Square-Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Tetsuya Nomura, e seus licenciados.  
Eu aceito, porém, o Zexy com o blindfold do Riku... Ou melhor, aceito os dois com blindfold. –qq  
****~ O poema "**_**Antigonish**_**", escrito em 1899, é de autoria do professor universitário William Hughes Mearns.  
Seu outro nome, menos freqüente, "**_**The Little Man who Wasn't There**_**", serve de base para os títulos dos capítulos desta história.**

**-**

_Dedicado à Akane Kittsune.  
Obrigada por ter esperado até hoje por essa obra._

* * *

**Antigonish  
**_Petit Ange_

_-_

**Prólogo: **_**O Gemido que Não Estava Lá**_.

-

-

_Ontem, subindo as escadas,_

A lua parecia estar entrando pela janela; tão imensa e pálida.

Sua luz argêntea, tão indiferente, tão mesmo assim gentil, banhava os corredores que choravam e gemiam como flores arrancadas da terra.

O piso de madeira rangia debaixo de seus pés. Gemia; cada passo era uma provação dolorosa feita de mais dor e estremeceres.

Encarou uma vez mais a noite majestosa do outro lado da imensa janela.

Um azul tão profundo, tão estranhamente penetrante, gélido e solitário. Machucava. Estava mesclado de negro; estava mesclado de dor. E, mesmo assim, continuava sendo o mais belo dos azuis.

As pequeninas estrelas brilhavam, naquela profusão de luz e cores que só quem bem observa é capaz de perceber.

A criança parou. E contou.

Primeiro o branco; depois, uma nuance estranha de rosa. Depois, o azul. Aquilo era verde? E, então, voltava a ser branco.

O piso gemeu outra vez, e as paredes pareceram corresponder. Tudo estava gemendo e sangrando.

A casa parecia ter vida própria...

Um som elevou-se, propagou-se por entre as paredes, por entre as pequenas partículas de pó, por entre as pausas de sua respiração.

As escadas estavam gemendo.

...Por que a noite estava tão triste? Por que a casa estava tão assustada?

O pequeno deixou de observar as estrelas. Deixou-as com seu brilho singular, como pequenas jóias a enfeitar a seda escura do céu. Desviou o olhar para os fachos esbranquiçados de luz que coloriam a escuridão opressiva do corredor.

Seu pé emendou outro passo, sentindo o frio cortante do chão amadeirado penetrar em sua alma. Estava com frio.

_Encontrei um homem que não estava lá._

Seu corpo estava frio.

E tudo continuava a gemer.

Perguntando-se porque todo aquele estranho silêncio (não que já não o experimentasse antes. Todas as noites eram assim; aquela é que estava estranha. Aquele não era um silêncio _normal_), parou ao sentir o pé escorregar.

Uma sensação de asco subiu por sua espinha. Era como se houvesse pisado nesse próprio sentimento e ele estivesse rastejando por sua pele.

Havia vermelho no chão que chorava e se debatia.

Um longo vermelho. Um profundo vermelho. Um rastro de vermelho que brilhava como as estrelas.

A cor mais forte que sobressaía-se no azul índigo do céu, na luz prateada do astro lunar, em seus próprios olhos dourados e estáticos.

Vermelho.

Encarando a marca de seu pé naquele vermelho, a criança sentiu algo formar-se em sua garganta. Algo sólido, que definitivamente estava lá, que sem dúvidas parecia não ser feito para ser engolido.

Não soube porquê temeu.

Mas soube que teve medo. Do vermelho, do silêncio, daquela noite.

O chão rangeu e seu corpo estremeceu. Não era de frio; não estava sequer lembrando daquilo.

_Medo_...?

A criança sentiu-se dividida.

(E – oh, ironia! – no futuro, sentir-se-ia daquele jeito tantas vezes que iria considerar tal sensação algo tão normal quanto sentir sede ou sono).

A luz argêntea atrás de si desenhava sua sombra trêmula no chão salpicado de vermelho profundo.

Ele parecia estar pisando naquela poça.

Ele _estava_ pisando naquela poça.

A criança sabia que precisava dar um passo; seja para dar meia-volta e fugir ou para subir aquelas escadas. Mas não conseguia.

Os pés faziam o chão gemer. As paredes gemiam e sangravam.

...Ele próprio estava machucado.

_E hoje, ele não estava lá de novo._

Uma segunda sombra, então, desenhou-se em cima da sua própria. Era imensa, gélida e estranhamente cheia de vermelho.

O pequeno quase sentiu-se estremecer; mas sabia estar tenso demais até para o mais básico dos atos.

Escutou, de repente, tudo chorar. Era como um badalar de sinos, tantos sinos, agudos, graves, que pareciam explodir dentro de sua cabeça.

Uma coleção de choros, de agonia, de pedidos de socorro. Gemidos.

Acaso estaria aquele corredor, aquela casa, aquela noite... Estavam todos chorando? Por ele?

Ergueu os orbes dourados, sentindo aquela bola sólida na garganta descer dolorosamente pelo estômago.

Conhecia-o.

Aquela pessoa. Ele a _conhecia_.

Mas não conhecia seus olhos; nunca os vira daquele jeito. Com a luz do luar, eles estavam tão brancos e transparentes quanto sua alma.

E, ainda sim, estava tão estranhamente sujo...

Ele parou ali, com a mão no corrimão, e encarou o pequenino.

Sua silhueta não gemeu; era a única coisa que não estava se contorcendo. Pois não havia nenhum sentimento naqueles olhos.

Um vazio tão profundo quanto as sombras que devoravam a casa chorosa.

E, então, a criança viu.

Com aqueles seus olhos amaldiçoados, ela viu a arma metálica que ganhava um novo brilho, graças à lua cheia.

Bem como o vermelho que pingava da mesma.

O mesmo tom de vermelho profundo onde ele estava pisando.

_Eu queria, eu queria que ele fosse embora..._

_-_

* * *

**Notas: **_Olá! Sou a Petit e este é o prólogo da minha fic, eu diria, mais desafiante. ^^  
Basicamente, ela nasceu em 5min e foi isso mesmo... E quando achei que tinha sido original, encontro no em inglês umas 4 com o mesmo tema.  
Pfff. Eu desisto. -q  
Espero que gostem da história. 8DD_


End file.
